


The rain dimmed my sun, and then you came

by honeycosmos



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Boys In Love, But not today, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Emotional Sex, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Getting Together, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Sasuke is a grown tumblr emo boi, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Smut, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke Needs a Hug, Uke Uchiha Sasuke, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but it's the best trope fite me, confident!Sasuke, flustered!naruto, friends to lovers might be overdone, hinata sweetie you deserve better than Naruto's gay ass, i wrote this for my gf, it's canon change my mind, lots of humping, mentioned body dysphoria, naruto is cheesy, naruto is whipped, naruto the last never happened ok, oh yes almost forgot, ok bye read it, one day i will write enemies to lovers sns, sasuke is a lowkey filthy boi, simp!naruto, slight angst, sns are idiots in love, sns in love, we don't talk about that movie here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycosmos/pseuds/honeycosmos
Summary: Naruto dreads the rain.A storm is brewing in Konoha, and when he finds his friend Sasuke at his doorstep on this particular day, he realizes this evening could end one of two ways- he either ends up finding the light hiding behind the clouds, or gets swallowed by the eye of the storm.Or:Naruto has been in love with his best friend for years. Sasuke has some confessions to make. Lots of internal gay panic ensues.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 38
Kudos: 429





	1. Rainy Days

Naruto has never been particularly fond of rain. 

He rests his head against a pillow of paperwork as a grey cloud simmers along Konoha’s skyline, thunder rumbling lowly against the silence of the village. His eyes droop at the sight of official documents and new policies, as his scattered thoughts bounce off the empty walls of his office. The rose incense that Sakura had gifted him upon his appointment as Hokage burns in the dimness of the room, making him melt deeper into the papers. A storm is coming, and Naruto wants nothing more than to run away from it.

When he finally wraps up his work for the day, (stashing too many files under his desk; Shikamaru doesn’t have to know right now) a light drizzle starts to dot his way home. Naruto can already feel exhaustion take over his shoulders, not the sort that he secretly enjoyed- the soreness from a thrilling mission, the strain of fighting a battle against shinobi who can only be called relics of the past. No, this exhaustion is not something he craves. He blinks away the droplets of rain on his lashes and clutches his cloak tighter against himself as he sees the familiar sight of a certain black cloak. Naruto stops at his doorstep and turns to the man waiting for him. 

‘Hey, Sasuke. What brings you here?’

Sasuke snorts and curls his lip. Naruto avoids his gaze and opens his door, letting both of them in. ‘I didn’t know I couldn’t drop in to Hokage-sama’s house without an appointment.’ His voice is raspy with amusement, and Naruto resorts to shoving him slightly against the doorframe. ‘Just wanted to check in. I heard you’ve been having a rough couple of days.’

Naruto leers up at the sky from his window, and sees the clouds swirl as the splatter against the glass picks up. The full force of the job had caught him off guard. Naruto had realized, two weeks into his term, that the post of Hokage wasn’t all he had expected. His childhood fantasies paled in comparison to the mountain of workload that he had to carry on his shoulders. The stress, coupled with Naruto’s inner voice constantly telling him that he wasn’t fit for the role of a leader, had sent him spiraling. He feels bad now for snapping at Shikamaru, Sakura, and sometimes even Kakashi sensei, when they had tried to cool him down. Naruto off-handedly ponders whether he would’ve dealt with Sasuke the same way, had he been here. ‘No, I’m fine. I just have to unwind a little bit over this weekend and I should be alright.’ He glances at Sasuke, whose eyes show a flicker of doubt before hardening again. 

A loud bout of thunder rips through the emptiness of Naruto’s house, and he flinches for the tiniest moment before sinking into his couch. Sighing, he looks back outside, and feels the weight of his friend’s gaze on him. 

‘That isn’t the only reason I came, though.’ 

Sasuke has always been loud around him. Not loud like him, never over- the-top, or exaggerated. He has been firm, resolute in the way he carries a conversation with Naruto, even a friendly one. Naruto thinks that sometimes, Sasuke is even louder than him, with the way his words sound so final and sure. But now, the blonde observes, his voice is almost careful. He turns his attention to Sasuke, and sees him fiddle with the hem of his cloak. 

‘Is there anything else you need to talk about?’

Sasuke visibly swallows, and Naruto is almost taken aback. The confident, head-strong Uchiha hesitating? This is new. 

‘Yeah, uh…it’s just. I’ve been meaning to talk to you for a while now. But we have both been so occupied.’ He averts his gaze from Naruto’s, his words almost a whisper against the loudness of the rain. 

Naruto’s mind drifts for a moment, taking in his house and its staleness against the shade of the rain, and mentally traces the memories of spending monsoons here. To him, the rains always brought a sombre sense of loneliness along, with his house feeling more abandoned and suffocating as the years went by. The rain, to him, has always been linked to pain. It amplified his craving for a family, which, if satisfied, could have made him really, really smile within these walls. Sasuke’s eyes catch his, and Naruto is, not for the first time in his life, mesmerized by the black in them, contrasting the grey of the rains perfectly. To Naruto, the rains brought Jiraya, floating lifeless in its depths, and with that, an entire ocean of shattering torture. 

‘It’s just…I’ve been thinking. I mean, really thinking, you know? And I…something feels so off. So incomplete. We’ve both gotten everything we need, right? Your dream, and my closure. I mean, it should feel good. But it doesn’t feel that way, Naruto.’ Naruto is pleasantly surprised by Sasuke’s increasing level of honesty since their battle all those years back. Even now, it strikes him harder than any thunder could. ‘I thought about it, and…maybe I need to find someone, you know?’

Naruto nods, absent-minded, throat dry as he wraps his mind around the words. ‘You should too.’ His hands feel sweaty for the first time today. Naruto sighs and sinks deep into his couch; its fabric is almost dusty from his absence. ‘Well, it isn’t like we aren’t desirable bachelors or anything. We should.’ The smile he offers Sasuke is dry and insincere, but his eyes silently trace the man’s sharp features, which have slightly softened over the years. Sasuke swallows once more. ‘Well, yeah. Do you…have anyon-‘

‘Why?’

The Uchicha’s obsidian eyes widen comically, as a lone strand of hair falls to his face. Naruto bites down the urge to sweep it away and run his fingers through his friend’s hair.

‘What do you mean wh-‘

‘Why suddenly? We never really talk about stuff like this. Is there something you need to tell me, Sasuke?’

Sasuke’s shoulders slump, and he hooks a finger through his coat and slides it off his chest. Naruto’s eyes linger a second too long on him before looking through his window again. The rain is now rattling doors; a strong wind picks up its pace like his breathing. Naruto is afraid of what Sasuke’s words imply. Has he found someone already? Is he just asking Naruto his blessings before he asks Sakura? Though, Naruto knows how that would end, given that his best friend had been keeping her relationship with a certain taijutsu user under the wraps. 

He is just about to turn back to Sasuke, when his shaky voice is heard past the harsh storm. 

‘Well, there’s really no way around this, is there?’

From his peripheral, Naruto sees his friend get up from his seat. The tall man stares him down, and then, he is crouching in front of him. Naruto gulps, hands growing cold as he returns Sasuke’s piercing yet sombre gaze. They’re eye-to-eye now, and the hokage can almost feel the man’s breath on his skin. ‘I…I’ve fought so many battles,’ Sasuke says in a raspy voice. Their proximity unnerves Naruto, but he nods anyway. ‘I have won against so many opponents that I thought I would never stand a chance against. I’ve stared death in the eye so many times and yet…’

Sasuke slides calloused fingers against Naruto’s hand. He flinches, surprised by the sudden touch, but doesn’t withdraw his hand. His heart pounds loudly against his chest, threatening to rip out of his throat. Sasuke’s eyes are misty like the glass of the window from the breath of rain, and he softly speaks again. ‘Yet I’ve never been more terrified of something more in my life. Of someone.’

Naruto exhales harshly, making his friend’s hair blow gently. He’s so fucking terrified right now, he realizes, that he would prefer another battle to death than whatever this is. For Naruto, Sasuke has been like the eye of the storm- the most scary part of his life that he never wants to confront. And yet here he is, mere inches away from his face, saying what Naruto hopes, prays, he is saying. 

‘What do you mean?’, Naruto manages to say, thanking the gods above that he doesn’t sound as petrified as he feels.

‘I mean’, Sasuke breathes, fingers now tightly gripping his own, and the heat of his palm keeps Naruto grounded to reality because how the fuck is this NOT a dream? 

‘I love you so much, I don’t know what to do with myself, Naruto.’

An electrifying stroke of thunder rips the sound of rain, leaving Konoha trembling in its wake. Just as the aftershock of the monstrous sound dies down, Naruto Uzumaki is kissing his best friend, and it’s absolutely the most terrifying thing the rain has brought to his doorstep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello <3 thanks for reading! Let me know if you like this chapter in the comments below!


	2. Winter dusk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke might just make Naruto's heart stop beating.
> 
> Naruto wouldn't really mind.

The first thing that Naruto notices is that Sasuke’s lips are gentle. There is no urgency, no heat at first. His impossibly soft lips move slowly against his own, and they scramble for a few seconds before Naruto tilts his head and kisses his friend back for good. The fingers interlaced in his own tighten, and Naruto is washed over by a sudden urge to pull the man closer, but he fears he would never be able to let Sasuke go again. He’s chased after him for years, and even after the day that they lay side by side, hands severed and blood flowing, Naruto ran after Sasuke, in a sense. He wonders whether it all led up to this very moment. 

Sasuke pulls back to breathe, and Naruto takes this opportunity to admire him. His lips sparkle despite the dullness of the room, blossoming pink after the kiss. His dark pupils are wide, eyebrows creased as he pants lightly. Naruto runs his thumb against the man’s cheek, caressing his skin as he gets a hold of his bearings. He almost thinks this isn’t real, maybe he is just having a hyper-vivid dream and he’s sleeping away on his desk, maybe he’s under a genjutsu that mentally tortures him, but all those thoughts are thrown out the window when Sasuke surges forward again, tangling them in another kiss.

This one is messy, a bit more heated, and Naruto is pleasantly surprised at the intimacy of their breathes mingling with each other. He wraps his free hand around the Uchiha’s waist and pulls him onto his lap. Sasuke breaks the kiss to gasp, but after a moment, he properly straddles Naruto. He drags his fingers up Naruto’s shoulder, and buries them in his hair, tugging him gently at first. Hearing Naruto let out a soft whimper, he tugs his hair harder, drawing a groan that breaks the silence of the room. 

Naruto digs his fingers into Sasuke’s hip, which makes him jerk against his lap. He throws his head back as Sasuke leans forward and tongues at his neck, dotting kisses against his throat and licking the nape and holy fuck, since when was he so sensitive in his neck? His hand still pulling on his hair, Sasuke bites down on the skin between Naruto’s neck and shoulder, eliciting a particularly loud moan from the blonde. He sucks it between his teeth, marking a dark bruise, before pressing an apologetic kiss against him. ’What are we?’, he whispers against his neck, tickling Naruto in the best way possible. 

‘Honestly…’, Naruto breathes, pulling Sasuke impossibly closer, flush against his chest. ‘…I will marry you right now if you want me to.’  
Sasuke laughs loudly, looking up at Naruto through long lashes. Naruto brushes away the strand of hair covering his eye, and caresses his cheek. ‘I don’t know. Whatever it is, I like it. It’s better than just being your friend.’ Sasuke’s smile softens as he goes lax against Naruto’s body. ‘Hm. How long have you wanted to do this, dumbass?’

‘I’ve lost count of the years.’

‘That long, huh?’

‘What, you didn’t figure from me chasing after your ass all those years?’

Sasuke’s eyes become mellow at that, and he cards his hand through Naruto’s blonde locks. ‘You should’ve told me earlier, you know? I would’ve said yes before you finished your words.’

Naruto pulls his hand away and kisses his wrist, a light sadness gripping at his chest. ‘I was terrified of the answer, Sasuke. But we don’t have to worry about the past right now, hm? All that matters is that we are together now. No matter how many turns and curves we got past to get here.’

And Naruto means it, really, because he cannot count the days on two hands, days when a searing pain ripped him away from inside, when he lay, looking at the ceiling, his hands cold without touch, his mind only chanting Sasuke’s name over and over. Days when he would meet Sasuke, trace his face with roaming eyes and go back home, a heavy weight on his shoulders as he heaved and cried like a child, struck by a sort of loneliness that he had never felt before. And now, Naruto hopes, as he pulls his best friend in for another kiss, that those days would stay in the past, buried and never dug up.

………..

The storm unleashes its full force beyond the confines of Naruto’s home. Meanwhile, Sasuke unbuttons his shirt, swatting away Naruto’s hand when he tries to help. ‘I’m used to removing buttons with one hand. And I want to touch you. So shut up.’ Naruto gives up in mock defeat, choosing to lean back as Sasuke makes work of removing his shirt’s buttons. He runs a finger down his now exposed chest, smirking when Naruto lets out a breathy sigh. Soon enough, Naruto sits shirtless, and leans into a messy kiss while he takes the black silky shirt off Sasuke. For a second, he pulls back, and a string of saliva that connects their lips breaks, and Jesus, that’s gross and hot and seriously, is Naruto really getting it on with Uchiha fucking Sasuke? His head spins at the thought; this still feels unreal. But he bites back his excitement in favor of running his hands through Sasuke’s soft skin, sliding one hand around his slender waist. His bandaged fingers trace the many scars on the man’s torso: healed sword slashes on his stomach, a fresh bandaged gash on his hip from his recent mission, probably, and so many other faded battle wounds that Naruto wants to kiss and touch. He diverts his gaze away from Sasuke’s missing arm, not wanting to stare, as a slight sense of guilt nips at him. ’Eyes up here, baby.’

The nickname sends a shiver down Naruto’s spine, and he gulps as he takes Sasuke in. His hair is a mess from their kissing, lips bitten red and eyes blown wide with lust. Naruto swears that Sasuke’s skin is whizzing with something so much better than the electricity in his chakra. ‘Fucking hell, since when did you start looking this good?’

A shy smile tugs at Sasuke’s lips. ‘You’re one to talk.’ He almost stares at Naruto hungrily, biting his lip as his eyes roam down his chest. ‘Naruto, I’m not just doing this because I’m sexually frustrated. I…I want you. I mean, I want you, as a person. N-not your bod…’

‘You’re so cute’, Naruto laughs. 

A bright red flashes in front of him. Sasuke is suddenly staring at him hard, Sharingan boring holes into him. ‘Call me cute one more time, and I swear to god, I’ll ram my sword through your chest faster than you can wake that wretched fox up.’

Naruto pushes him off his lap and runs, laughing as he hears footsteps follow. He bolts to his room as Sasuke walks behind him like Grim Reaper, and as he doubles down in laughter, he thinks of how he wouldn’t even mind going out this way. As he catches his breath, he feels a firm hand pin him against the wall. 

Sasuke cages him in, pressing their bodies together. As he begins to heatedly kiss him again, Naruto realizes how tight his pants feel. Kissing shouldn’t feel this good. Naruto isn’t really experienced, and their lips fit against each other a bit sloppily, way too messily, but it sends his blood rushing south. Experimentally, Naruto grinds his hips against Sasuke once, twice, before Sasuke pushes him on his bed. ‘Sasuke-‘

The man on top shushes him, and Naruto feels how hard Sasuke is, too, as he moves his hips in a smooth motion against his. A guttural moan rips through his throat at the stimulation, and he is sure that Sasuke’s hips are going to have bruises with how deep his fingers are digging into them. Sasuke pants heavily, moving faster with each passing second. Naruto thinks back to all the times he had shoved a hand down his pants and soiled them while thinking of the handsome black-eyed man who he had wanted to touch and feel and love, and now looks up at him. A thin layer of sweat covers his pale torso, skin glistening against the shadows of raindrops, hair softly bouncing with him, and Naruto almost lets the coil in his stomach unfurl. But before he knows it, Sasuke is yanking his pants down, low voice saying ‘More, more, I want more’, under his breath. Naruto swears he is going to die right here.

The cold air against his cock is not welcome, but the uncomfortable feeling soon dies down when Sasuke wraps a hand around it. He slowly pumps him, and Naruto moans his name out in a silent chant. The weight on his legs shift as Sasuke sinks down onto the bed, and in a few seconds, he feels a gentle breath against his now leaking cock. ‘I’m gonna suck you off now.’ 

Naruto swallows a groan and nods, throwing his head back when Sasuke’s tongue licks against the head. He feels hot all over, and can do nothing but card his fingers through the Uchiha’s hair as he slowly laps at him. Sasuke wraps his hand around the base of his cock, pumping in tune to his mouth suckling more and more of Naruto’s cock into the warm, wet cavity.. No amount of jerking off would compare to this, Naruto thinks as he bites his pillow. ‘Baby. I wanna hear you, please.’ Naruto doesn’t hold back his whimper when Sasuke tries to fit more of his cock in, gagging once before popping it out of the wonderful heat. Naruto looks down at the man sprawled between his legs, and his breath halts. 

Sasuke looks overwhelmed, his doujutsus now activated, and stares at Naruto through his hazy eyes, a mix of red and purple tracing Naruto’s face. ‘Fuck.’ He sinks back down on his cock, eyes not leaving Naruto’s. He sucks and licks at him quickly, fingers tightly pumping him to impossible hardness. His tongue digs into the slit on his cock head, lapping up pre-cum, and Naruto has to bite down the urge to fuck into his mouth. With a final stripe of his tongue against his cock, Sasuke pulls back, eyes returning to cloudy black. 

Naruto sighs in frustration, but before he can protest, Sasuke pulls his own pants down. The blonde lurches forward and presses their cocks together, using his unharmed hand to pump them. Sasuke’s cock is bright red, fitting perfectly in his hand - both of them are more or less the same size, with Naruto a bit more thicker. Sasuke moans into his mouth as he kisses Naruto, allowing him to taste himself on his tongue. ‘I’m close, Naruto’, he whispers, and slings his hand around his neck. ‘So close, fuck.’ Naruto works his hand faster, feeling all shades of good as he feels his lover against him, and after a stroke or two, he feels Sasuke come on his hand. The man throws his head back, a low and raw moan leaving his lips. His eyes scrunch up and his mouth falls open as he grinds his hips against Naruto’s hand. Naruto feels his stomach tighten, and a moment later, he is following suit, crying out loud as an intense orgasm wrecks his body. He sees nothing but white for a second, and when he comes to, he is laying next to Sasuke, whose body is lazily slung across his in a mess of limbs. 

‘That was…amazing’, Naruto says into Sasuke’s neck. He nods in agreement, before turning to face him. He feels tired, legs like mercury from the pleasure of his orgasm. But it’s the best thing that has ever taken over his body. A part of him wants another taste of it, while another feels exhaustion that demands a minute or two. He brushes Sasuke’s falling hair, but something isn’t right. 

There’s something in his dark eyes that wasn’t there before, Naruto observes. An almost doubtful droop. A sliver of uncertainty, perhaps. Did Naruto do something wrong? Was he too fast, too harsh? Too demanding? Did he hurt him in some way? Before Naruto’s thoughts can take over, Sasuke whispers in a careful voice, ‘Are you sure you want me, Naruto?’

…………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of fluff and smut in the next chapter ;) Oh also that slight angst because it's sns cmon


	3. Summer days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke needs some love. Naruto is always willing to give.

Konoha’s wind picks up force. Trees dance in tune to the harsh storm that is taking its toll on the village. Wooden doors almost rip from the force of the west winds. Leaves fly sharply in the air, and the clouds gather into a gloomy ceiling above them. The atmosphere is cold and electric, and the rain follows the cutting path of the storm’s breath.  
Naruto blinks rapidly, unable to fathom the words that slip past Sasuke’s lips. He slides his hand on the man’s cheek, touches the cold skin and manages to say, ‘Of course I do. Are you kidding me?’

Sasuke’s eyes drift away from his, and he can sense a shadow of doubt loom over him. ‘Do you not believe me?’

‘No. It’s just that…I’ve never done this before, Naruto, and…I never expected you to like me back in the first place. I didn’t think I would have the guts to admit my feelings to you; I don’t know what possessed me to do that today. I was preparing myself for rejection, bracing for the impact, and it didn’t happen. I had hardened myself up. I didn’t plan for this to happen.’ Sasuke’s voice is low. It’s a soft flurry of emotions. A tone Naruto has heard once before, laying just like this, on the Final Valley. A tinge of weakness. Sorrow. Vulnerability. It makes his heart clench, but he lets him speak.

‘I was thinking of all the ways I would have to avoid you, Naruto, once you told me you didn’t like me back. I was scared I would have to fade into the background of your life, and I…kept thinking of the worst scenarios possible. Maybe you wouldn’t wanna see me again. Talk to me again. And I wouldn’t be able to take that. Without you, this village serves me no purpose, gives me no solace. You’re the only thing that keeps me here; I’m tied down to you and your force. I keep hoping you will have some use for me, call me to your office and send me on a mission, something. It feels pathetic, to find purpose in you and only you, but…it keeps me going. And if you hadn’t said yes, even if our friendship remained the same, I…I think I would’ve been shattered. And even now, I…I think I’m scared because I have all these fears plaguing me, these thoughts about how this isn’t going to last, this isn’t normal, this wont work out, and…. ’ 

There’s a crack in his voice, a slip up in his last word. Sasuke coughs into his hand, turning away from Naruto, but the blonde feels a wetness graze his thumb on Sasuke’s cheek. 

When he turns again, eyes misty from the jarring truth behind his words, Naruto crumbles. He hates the thought that Sasuke had been going through his own pain, his own dilemmas and insecurities, and he had been so self-centered in his own miseries that he hadn’t noticed those of Sasuke's. He wipes away the falling tear, just as Sasuke whispers, ‘Fuck, I’m sorry. I’m ruining this, getting all emotional. I shouldn’t have-‘

‘No.’

Naruto pulls him into his body, and presses a small peck on his lips. ‘No. Don’t you say that. I want you to be honest with me. I don’t think you’re pathetic or weak. It looks like you’ve only grown in all these years, Sasuke. You wouldn’t have admitted this any time in the past, and I’m glad you can now. I want you to know that…this isn’t just me finding comfort in you because I’m lonely, but…because I feel for you things that I’ve always thought one would call love. Every time I think about you…you just make me feel warm. I think thats how it would be to lay on Mom’s lap.’

Sasuke lets out an almost silent sob, and hits Naruto lightly on his arm. ‘Don’t say stuff like that, you’re gonna make me cry.’

Naruto offers a smile, and cranes his neck to fit his head on Sasuke’s shoulder.

‘This house has always felt empty, Sasuke. For years, I could only imagine what it would be like to live here with my family. There were times I would make shadow clones and hug one to sleep, because I wanted to feel like I was being held by a parent, by a loved one, someone. It offered me measly warmth, nothing more. It has always felt cold, this house. But sometimes. Sometimes it was different. Whenever I thought of you, it wasn’t freezing cold anymore. It was like someone had lit the bonfire in another room. I felt a bit sane, a bit loved, even if you weren’t here. You’re possibly the closest thing I have to family, Sasuke, and…’ Naruto nuzzles his cheek against Sasuke’s skin. ‘…I feel like I’m seated at the hearth right now.’

Sasuke’s breathing stills against Naruto, and then his chest heaves as he brokenly says, ‘No. You don’t deserve someone like me, Naruto. I hurt you for years, I broke you so many times. You need someone who can…who can love you back the way you love, and I don’t…I don’t I have it in me to do that. Your love is so overwhelming, and me? I don’t even remember how to love anymore. You deserve the world, Naruto and I…look at me! I-I can’t even hold you with two hands. What love can I give you that…’

‘More than enough.’

Sasuke looks at him, his lashes wet and eyebrows scrunched up. ‘Huh?’

‘Your love is more than enough. The love I feel when you hold my face in your one hand is more than enough.’

Naruto brushes their lips together. ‘Get this into your head. I’m not gonna let you run away from me this time. I’ll rip the ground apart looking for you if you do, but no, this time I’m keeping you with me. I’m not willing to lose you again to anyone, let alone your own self. I don’t care about whats gonna happen. I don’t care if your love is a bit dusty and forgotten. Let me know how Uchiha Sasuke once loved. I want to know. And I wanna be the only one to know. God, I love you, Sasuke.’

Sasuke kisses him fiercely, words unspoken but lingering in the air. Naruto repeats himself, once, twice, and the third time, Sasuke repeats it back to him, his voice dissolving into a cry, and really, Naruto knows Sasuke hates being seen vulnerable, but he almost feels happy that he can show this side to Naruto without feeling constant weakness. 

‘Make love to me’, Sasuke whispers. ‘Show me how much you love me.’

Naruto smiles into his kiss, and touches Sasuke’s body. He takes his time tracing every crevice, drawing patterns on his torso, on his muscular thighs, his hips. He touches with a fierce softness that has Sasuke unravelling by the second. Sasuke’s whimpers are lost in the sound of thunder, but when Naruto runs a finger along his hardening shaft, his moan is louder than before. The blonde kisses him through every fleeting touch, every teasing caress. There is something so beautiful about someone so headstrong and hardened like Sasuke, who has so many walls around him, letting his guard down and falling apart because of his touch. It makes Naruto’s head spin.

‘How do you want me?’, Naruto asks as he slowly kisses along Sasuke’s jawline, fingers twisting a hardened nipple. ‘I…I don’t know. I really…God, I think I’m gonna go crazy.’ Naruto’s warm laugh echoes through the room. ‘We wouldn’t want that, would we?’

‘I feel like you’re never going to let me live this down.’

‘Not in a million years, no.’

Sasuke groans and pushes Naruto against the bed to straddle him. ‘I know we had that love confession thing going on two minutes ago, but you’re honestly the most annoying bastard I’ve ever met.’

‘I ask for nothing else.’

Sasuke shuts him up with a kiss, and guides his fingers towards his hips. ‘I think I want you inside me.’

A furious blush floods Naruto’s cheeks. ‘Sasuke…you can’t just…say that.’

‘Hm. You’re right.’ He leans forward and tugs Naruto’s earlobe between his teeth. ‘I want you to bury your cock in me and fuck me till I tell you to stop. How about that?’

Naruto’s cock twitches, and he gulps. His body feels hot all over. He nudges his fingers against Sasuke’s cock, gathering precum and playing with the shaft until Sasuke’s moans turn loud. ‘I need to prep you first. I don’t have any lube on me, though-‘

‘That’s not a problem. I kinda prepped myself when I came here.’

Naruto thinks his heart stops beating for a second. The thought of Sasuke, on his knees, shoving his fingers inside himself as he thinks of him has Naruto involuntarily letting out a moan. ‘But here.’ Sasuke pulls his hand back towards his mouth and wraps his wet lips around three fingers at once. Naruto digs his nails into his sheet as he watches Sasuke imitate giving a blowjob to his fingers, bobbing his head up and down until Naruto’s fingertips brush against the back of his throat. When he pops his fingers out, Sasuke’s says in a sultry voice, ‘Prep me with your fingers anyway.’

Naruto is quick to act. The first wet finger easily slips past Sasuke’s hole, and this new feeling of heat around his fingers has Naruto’s cock jumping. He prods inside the warmth as Sasuke’s low moans reverberate in the room. When he curves his finger upward, Sasuke whispers, ‘Fuck, yeah. That feels good. Add another one.’ 

Naruto obeys, rubbing his cock against Sasuke’s ass as he fingers him open on two fingers, and Sasuke is soon asking, no, demanding for one more, and who is Naruto to say no? His fingers are sucked into the tight heat, and he rubs Sasuke’s warm walls, pushing one finger deeper. Sasuke gasps, digging his nails into Naruto’s arm and exclaims, ‘There, right there, keep going. Fuck.’

‘Did I happen to find your sweet spot, Sasuke?’

‘Yeah, fuck…Naruto…’

Before Sasuke can finish his sentence, Naruto insistently rubs at the one spot, making him let out a loud groan. Naruto loves this, he realizes, seeing Sasuke in pleasure. Seeing him writhe. Seeing his face when he comes. So he curves his fingers in a slight way, wrapping his free hand around Sasuke’s cock, and soon enough, the man on top warns him that he is close.

‘Good, come on me then.’

Sasuke gasps as Naruto strokes him through an orgasm, coming all over Naruto’s abs.  
Before Sasuke can recover from his high, Naruto flips him over, and feels how hard he is, just from seeing his lover wind down. He strokes his thigh with his thumb, spreading his legs apart. ‘Can I hold you?’ The rain splatter against the roof slows down. Sasuke looks unsure, fingers twitching against his belly. ‘Of course you can.’ Naruto helps him wrap his hand around his neck, and firmly wraps himself over Sasuke’s body. There’s an untold desperation in Sasuke’s eyes, a call for Naruto to get closer. So, without any thoughts clouding him, Naruto slowly pushes his cock into Sasuke, and when he gets caught on his rim, Sasuke emits a wonderful moan. Naruto thinks it’s the most marvelous sound he has heard. And every cell in him screams to keep hearing it.

Sasuke bites his lip as Naruto slides in to the hilt in an excruciatingly slow pace. The last thing he wants right now is to hurt the man under him. When he bottoms out, Naruto huffs against Sasuke’s neck, who whispers a broken ‘Move’. Fingers claw at Naruto’s back as he thrusts in and out experimentally, and the air is heavy from the melody of their moans. Naruto doesn’t shy away from looking into Sasuke’s now frantic eyes. He sees him naturally transition his eyes to the Rinnegan and Sharingan as Naruto picks up the speed of his thrusts. Naruto realizes his words of praise for Sasuke are caught in his throat when he sees the wonderful contrast of tears welling up against his powerful doujutsu, bewitched entirely by the beauty that is Uchiha Sasuke. The only thing he does grunt out, is a soft ‘You’re the best, Sasuke.’

Their minds tumble after that point, as Naruto’s thrusts get sloppier and frantic; Sasuke grinding up to his hips to match his pace. This is where I belong, Naruto thinks, lacing his fingers through Sasuke’s damp locks. Loving him like no one else can. HIs voice gets rougher as he continues fucking into him, overwhelmed by the tight heat that clenches around his cock. Naruto voices out that he is close, and when he is about to pull out, Sasuke grabs him by the neck and into a kiss. ‘Don’t. Please.’ His eyes burn in their fiery colours, almost lighting up the grey room. Naruto nods wordlessly, and lets the fire in his stomach consume him whole.  
He blinks away the blurriness from his eyes and thrusts in a few times before letting out a scream. The flash before his eyes returns, this time more intense than he could ever imagine, and he slowly comes to a halt when he sees Sasuke still rutting against him. He wraps his fingers around his leaking cock and feels them getting covered in cum not two strokes later. Wrecked and exhausted, Naruto pulls Sasuke into a tight embrace, squishing himself against his limp body. They stay there, breaths heavy and hearts pounding, for what feels like a mere second. 

‘Naruto.’ The gentleness of Sasuke’s voice is whiplash to him, but he needs to get used to this, he thinks. A childlike excitement engulfs him as he crawls closer to his lover. ‘Can we please, please go get washed? I feel disgusting.’

Naruto takes his time scrubbing the sweat off Sasuke’s tender body, addicted to the little sighs of relief the man lets out when he digs his fingers into tight knots on his back and shoulders. The steam makes Sasuke’s cheek blush soft pink, which Naruto kisses thoroughly. If he could, Naruto would take him in the shower again, but he can sense that both of them are too tired for anything right now. His bones feels like jelly as they get out of the shower. He wraps one of his loose shirts over Sasuke, admiring the way the man’s frame looking in the dim yellow of the bathroom. They crawl back into each other’s arms in the bed, feeling fingers against his chest slow their movements as Sasuke falls into a slumber. He takes in the man’s face one more time before succumbing to his exhaustion himself.

Outside, the storm has died down. The moon shines through the hokage’s window. The light of the stars dot his and Sasuke’s skin.  
When Naruto rises, the first thing he sees is light. Bright, blinding sun rays, shining almost carefully against Sasuke’s face. His long lashes create soft shadows against his cheek. The rain has stopped. Smiling, Naruto kisses the sleeping figure’s temple. 

For once, the hokage’s sunlit house feels warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that's a wrap. Thank you for reading my first work! I hope you liked it. Leave a comment down below with your thoughts, I will appreciate it a lot. <3


End file.
